Olympian Storm, Strike
by thunderyoshi
Summary: When an Earthquake frees Cronus from Tartarus, five teens on holiday in Athens discover that they've been possessed by the Gods, given the power to stop him. As they travel to Angel Grove, they discover their 6th ranger, who has secrets of her own.


**So this is a rewrite of The Olympian Storm, I was lying in bed and was thinking about the major lack of actual story to the original version, including a backstory of how they got their powers and how they met!**

**I own the Olympian Rangers and Jasmine, and their families. That's about it! =D**

Chapter 1: A Holiday Interrupted

The sun blazed overhead as it reached midday in Athens, Greece. Enjoying the heat but choosing to take refuge in the shade as it slowly reached the hottest part of the day, Jack lazed in a chair by the pool.

"Jack, you coming out sight-seeing with us?" Ali, his eldest sister, called over as she stood with her twin brother Alex, and their parents.

"Nah, I think I'll take it easy today!" Jack called back in his strong Scottish accent, pulling his sunglasses on to cover his green eyes. As his family left, he stretched and lifted a book. He heard a splash, and looked over at the pool as the water splashed him.

"Sorry" a girl with black hair and brown eyes smiled apologetically at him from the pool, before starting to swim. Jack studied her for a moment before opening his book to start reading.

"Come on Dimitri, you promised you'd go swimming with me" an Irish voice rang out and Jack looked up to see the girl he had met the previous day, Elle, pulling her twin brother along towards the pool as he looked uncomfortable. Jack returned to his book as Elle pushed Dimitri into the pool, splashing the other girl who was in. "Jack, come join us!" Elle called to the Scottish teen as she bobbed about in the water.

"No thanks, I'm quite happy here" Jack called without looking up from his book. He flinched as cool water hit him, and he looked up with a raised eyebrow. "You're not going to let me read, are you?" he asked.

"Nope!" Elle grinned, and Jack sighed, pulling off his sunglasses and setting down his book. He leapt into the water, splashing all three with the wave. "This is Faye" Elle introduced the black haired girl as they recovered from being splashed in the face.

"Hey. I'm Jack, obviously" Jack grinned, and Faye grinned back. "So, why did you want me in the water?" he asked. Elle smirked, and Dimitri sighed while both Faye and Jack looked nervous.

A few minutes later Faye was on Jack's shoulders, struggling with Elle as she balanced on Dimitri's shoulders. Someone swam past them, ignoring their antics as they laughed, and Jack felt himself being forced back.

"You're unnaturally strong, you know that?" Faye told Elle as she was slowly becoming overpowered. Jack stepped back, into the path of the swimming boy. Both Faye and Jack cried out as they tumbled into the water.

"You idiots!" an English voice rang out as they burst out of the water, coughing as Elle and Dimitri both laughed. Faye and Jack looked at a brown haired boy as he glared at them, his goggles around his neck. "Watch where you're going next time!" he exclaimed.

"Well excuse us for having fun" Faye bit back, narrowing her eyes while Jack just looked amused. "There's plenty of room for us all, why don't you just go swim somewhere out of the way?" she asked, and the teenager looked affronted.

However, before he could reply, the ground started shaking, and the 5 in the pool were splashed about as they realised it was an Earthquake. "Of all the times for one to hit!" the unnamed boy shrieked as he managed to haul himself out of the pool. Jack grabbed onto the ladder and pulled Faye over, helping her out before reaching to Elle, helping her out.

"What is that?" Dimitri spoke for the first time since Jack had met him, looking up at the sky. Jack squinted up at the bright blue sky as the shaking faded, and spotted strange lights in the air.

"I don't say this often but…I have no clue" Faye stared up, before the lights shot down. Jack yelped as the red light caught him on the chest, but after the initial shock wore off, he realised it didn't hurt as it merged into his chest. He looked around as the pink light hit Elle, the yellow light hit Dimitri, the purple light hit Faye, and the blue light caught the other boy as he tried to run away from it. Then, suddenly, pain shot through Jack's head and he cried out as it forced him down on one knee as he clutched at his head.

'_Easy, easy there_' Jack froze as another voice echoed through his head. '_Don't panic, you aren't going crazy'_ the voice warned.

"Oh my god I'm going insane" Faye's statement told Jack that he wasn't the only one hearing voices in his head.

'_Ok, I know this sounds bizarre, but you've got to do what I say. The world depends on it._' the voice told Jack, and he scoffed. '_**Listen **__to me! You and the others must go down to the beach, and find the cave that recently has been opened' _Jack felt compelled to do what the voice was asking, but the voice of reason in his mind was telling him to not humour the voice inside his head.

"So I'm guessing you're all hearing voices as well?" Faye asked, looking around at the other four. They nodded. "Telling you to go down to the beach?" another nod.

"I guess we'll have to listen to them" Jack said, folding his arms. "I know, it's crazy" he added as they gave him incredulous looks. "But those lights weren't natural. And neither are these voices. So, let's go find out what they mean" he smiled, and with reluctant sighs, the others nodded.

"No way" except for the swimmer. "I'm going to go back to my room, pretend that this never happened, and that I'm not hearing a guy telling me to just shut up and do it in my head" Jack just quirked an eyebrow. "…fine" the boy sighed, instantly knowing that it was pointless arguing.

1-2-3-4-5

It took the group an hour to get dressed and find their way down to the beach, but eventually they did and they walked along the sands, spotting a cave in the distance.

'_That's the one_' Jack heard the voice in his head say, and Jack quickened his pace. Just as they reached the cave, Dimitri grabbed Jack and pulled him back, narrowly avoiding a woman who leapt at them.

"Who are you!" she demanded in a lilting Greek accent, watching them suspiciously. Despite never having seen the woman in his life, Jack felt a sense of familiarity, as well as a hint of fear as he raised his hands in defence.

"S-sorry, is this your cave? We were just looking" he stuttered, stepping back.

"What business do you have here?" the woman asked, staring at Jack. "No…wait…it can't be" she reached out and grabbed Jack before he could react. "Zeus?" she whispered, and Jack quirked an eyebrow, trying to pull out of her reach.

'_Well it's about time someone figured it out_' the voice in Jack's head muttered, and Jack's eyes widened in shock.

"Why is the voice in my head calling itself Zeus?" he asked. The woman let go of him and turned to the others, all of whom flinched back in fear.

"Poseidon" the woman looked at Leon, the swimmer who'd been dragged along. "Athena" she looked at Faye, who blinked, obviously hearing her voice talking again. "Apollo and Persephone" she looked at Dimitri and Elle, taking them by surprise.

"Wait, are you telling me that the voices we're hearing are the Greek Gods?" Faye demanded, and the woman nodded.

"When the earthquake hit, they were awakened, and found their hosts, the ones that most suited their needs" she explained. All of them were silent, unable to believe what was going on. Suddenly, the ground began to shake again, nearly knocking them off their feet. "Dammit, we've got to get away from here before he finds you" the woman indicated for the group to follow her, away from the cave and up the beach, barely affected by the shaking.

"He? Who's he?" Elle called to her curiously, hurrying up the beach as the aftershock stopped. The woman didn't reply, instead leading them towards a temple. "Why are we following her exactly?" Elle grumbled to Dimitri, who shrugged and looked at Jack. The Scottish teen looked at them and shrugged too, speeding up and catching up to the woman.

"Alright, I think we deserve an explanation" Leon demanded as they walked into the temple.

"Do you _ever _stop bitching?" the woman snapped at him, taking them all by surprise as she whirled around. "Ok! That Earthquake that just hit, it woke up the Greek Gods and Cronus"

"The Titan of Time?" Jack asked curiously, and she frowned at him. "Sorry" he mumbled.

"As I was saying, it woke up Cronus, who is now free to try and take over the world. Unfortunately for him, the Gods were also woken, and they've found their hosts" the woman looked at the five of them. "Well, almost all of them" she folded her arms. "For some reason Artemis's host isn't here" she seemed to be talking more to herself, so they chose not to question it.

"So what exactly does this mean for us?" Leon asked, still a little sulky from her snap.

"It means, as dysfunctional as you lot seem to be" the woman looked at him sharply. "That you're the only ones who can stop Cronus from taking over the world" Faye laughed a little.

"What exactly can we do to stop the Greek _Titan_ of Time?" she asked incredulously. The woman shot her a knowing look, and Faye's smile faded ever so slightly.

"Not much on your own" she said, before turning to the statue of Zeus she had been standing in front of. "But together, with these, you can hopefully accomplish this" she rested her hand on the lightning bolt symbol by his feet, and it lit up. A small panel opened up, and the woman lifted a small case, opening it for them to peer inside. 6 necklaces, silver in colour minus the different coloured symbols, rested inside.

"That will not go with any of my clothes" Leon commented, earning several incredulous looks.

"I'm Jasmine, by the way" the woman introduced herself as she chose to ignore the boy's statement. The rest introduced themselves, and she held the necklaces out. Instinctively, Jack reached out and took the one in the middle, which had a red lightning bolt on it. Faye took the purple owl next, and Leon took the blue trident. Elle lifted the necklace with a pink flower on it, and Dimitri took the final necklace, which had a yellow sun on it.

"So what exactly does this mean?" Elle asked curiously as she attached her necklace. Jasmine finally allowed herself a small smile.

"It means, that you lot are the Olympian Storm Power Rangers" all five stared at her incredulously.

"You're kidding" Jack gaped at her, and Jasmine shook her head.

"Surprisingly, I'm not" she told him, before folding her arms as she set down the case. "Jack, you will be the Red Ranger, possessed by Zeus" Jack touched the lightning bolt around his neck as Zeus chuckled in his head. "Faye, you're the Purple Ranger, possessed by Athena" Faye grinned.

"Purple is my favourite colour" she stated, making the others chuckle in disbelief.

"Leon, you're to be the Blue Ranger, possessed by Poseidon, God of the Sea" Jasmine continued, and Leon struggled to maintain his indifferent expression. "Elle, you will become the Pink Ranger, possessed by Persephone" Jasmine continued, and finally turned to Dimitri, who was studying the sun on his necklace curiously. "And Dimitri, you are the yellow ranger, possessed by the Sun God, Apollo" he looked up as Jasmine finished. The ground shook again, and she frowned. "Looks like your first fight is about to start" she stated, and the reality hit the five.

"Wait a second! I don't know how to fight!" Jack exclaimed in panic. The others nodded quickly, all of them in a similar situation.

"Did you forget that you're possessed by the _Greek Gods_?" Jasmine asked, sounding almost frustrated with them. "Fighting will come naturally to you, now go!" she made shooing motions. "And activating your morpher will too!" she called as they ran out of the temple.

"I can't believe that I'm going along with this" Leon grumbled as they ran towards where several people were screaming. In the midst of the chaos stood what looked like mixtures of lizards and men wearing armour. "Ew." Jack rolled his eyes as Leon spoke.

"Do you _ever_ say anything that _isn't _a complaint?" he asked in exasperation, and Leon went red. Jack just sighed, and turned his attention to the lizard creatures. "Let's get them!" he called, and the group leapt at the creatures.

'_Duck_' Zeus instructed, and Jack instinctively obeyed, narrowing avoiding the claws of one of the lizard men. 'Now isn't it useful to have a God in your head?" Jack laughed, touching a statue of Athena. The statue came to life, and started taking out the enemies.

"Now isn't it great that you're possessing someone who can bring inanimate objects to life?" he mimicked as Zeus voiced his awe at the strange ability.

'_No no no_!' Athena shouted as Faye blocked an attack and lashed out with a kick. '_Plan your next attack before you make it_!' she instructed, making Faye growl in frustration, before growing claws and slashing across the unprotected chest of a lizard man. She then breathed fire, making it screech and flail in pain. '_H-how…_?' she breathed, and Faye smirked, continuing to fight.

Elle danced out of the way of an attack, laughing lightly as she raised her hands. Clouds gathered over the approaching monsters, and she clapped her hands together. Lightning struck each of them, turning each of them to dust.

'_Now that's more like it_!' Persephone laughed, a touch of amazement in her tinkling laugh. Elle smiled brightly, before taking out another one with a powerful kick.

'_You don't talk much, do you_?' Apollo asked as Dimitri flipped one of the lizards and dodged a punch, catching his attacker with a kick to the lower back so it crashed to the ground, on top of the other.

"Not much to talk about" Dimitri replied quietly, and concentrated on the monster lunging at him. It was suddenly lifted into the air, and squealed as was thrown into a wall.

'_Small on talking, big on thinking_' Apollo commented with a chuckle. '_We're going to get on great, kid_' he told the blond teen, who smiled lightly. He stepped outside as Leon sent another one flying, scowling the entire time.

'_Cheer up kid, you're a superhero now_' Poseidon told him, sounding slightly amused as Leon threw another one out of the way.

"I just want to be normal" he muttered, before sucking in the air and breathing out slowly. The lizard in front of him turned to ice, and a quick kick shattered it instantly. "It's all I ever wanted" Leon whispered as he looked around for more creatures, but they had all been defeated.

"So you defeated a couple of Lacerta, big deal!" A monster with eyes all over his body appeared, and in one sharp move, he shattered the statue of Athena. "Why don't you try a real monster?" he challenged.

"That's Argus, the many eyed giant" Faye realised as they regrouped, staring at the large monster. "How does Jasmine expect us to beat that?" she looked at Jack with wide eyes, but the Scottish teen just smiled in determination.

"Come on guys, we have the Greek Gods inside us!" he exclaimed. "We can't lost to this freak!" Jack laughed as his necklace began glowing red. "Olympian Storm, Strike!" he called, and his necklace shone even brighter as he was engulfed in the red light. The other 4 stared at him as the light faded, leaving him in a red suit.

"He's right. We can do this" Elle smiled, looking at Dimitri as he nodded. "Olympian Storm! Strike!" they both called, and morphed into pink and yellow suits as Faye tried to hide her worry.

"Olympian Storm! Strike!" her voice was echoed by Leon, and the two morphed into purple and blue suits.

"You think fancy suits will help you?" Argus laughed, and stomped his foot on the ground. It shook wildly, but the rangers barely even felt it. He looked surprised as they then leapt at him, bombarding him with kicks and punches. When one of Leon's punches caught him in an eye, Argus roared and knocked them all back.

'_Summon your weapon_' Zeus instructed. Jack grinned, and held out his hands. Red lights shimmered and spread out, creating a double headed axe. Faye followed suit, summoning a staff, and Leon created a long sword. Dimitri and Elle exchanged looks and held out their hands. The yellow lights in Dimitri's hands created a kwon-dao, and Elle's pink lights created fans.

"Now this is more like it!" Elle laughed, leaping forward. Argus roared in anger and pain as she slashed at him with the two fans in her hands.

"I'll kill you!" Argus roared, swiping at her as she bounced back.

"Like you'd even come close!" Leon taunted, slicing across his back and making him yell again.

"Wow, I think that's the first thing you've said that wasn't a complaint!" Jack laughed as she caught Argus. "All together!" he instructed before Leon could retort. As all five leapt in and hit Argus with their weapons, the Greek monster roared again, before exploding in a shower of golden dust.

"Holy crap, we did it" Faye laughed in disbelief, her weapon disappearing in another flash of purple.

"That you did" Jasmine's voice made them all look over at the column that she was leaning against. "I guess the Gods picked right" she folded her arms as they walked over, demorphing.

"So, uh, what now?" Jack asked curiously, still feeling nervous around the woman. She rubbed her hands together, and looked up at the bright blue sky.

"We follow Cronus. To Angel Grove" the five exchanged shocked looks. This was going to be interesting. "And perhaps we'll find Artemis on the way. That old hag always has to be difficult" Jasmine shook her head.

'_Oi, that's my sister you're talking about_' Apollo muttered, and Dimitri hid his smile. Jasmine winked at him, and straightened up.

"Get your stuff together, cause the fight's only just begun" she told them, walking off and leaving the new Olympian Storm rangers to wonder what was going to happen now.

**So their sixth ranger will be introduced soon! I hope you guys like this, I don't know how often I'll update but currently Test of the Jackal is on hiatus due to lack of motivation. Sorry guys!**

**It took so long to come up with their morpher activation call. I spent an entire train journey back from university glaring at my book of notes, unable to think of anything for absolutely ages! But I eventually got there. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
